


Stake Out Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: Miss Congeniality (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says... kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).



Stake-outs start as boredom, the two of them sat together in silence before Gracie finally speaks up, breaking the silence with a yawn, then finally admitting she is exhausted. 

“How long does this take?”

“Depends on the idiots…”

“You think they’ll run?”

“Chances are…”

Gracie almost smiles, her eyes meeting Sam’s before she speaks softly. 

“So, do we want to chase them?”

“Just a little bit…”

“If they emerge then maybe we can….”

“Maybe we should chase them out the house already?”

“How bored are you…?”

“I’m nearly asleep.”

“That bad?”

“Yep….”

“Maybe I can wake you up…?”

Sam is smirking before she moves to kiss Gracie, enjoying the woman’s mewl of shock. She knew she had done well tonight.


End file.
